Charlotte Chuhlhourne
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Charlotte Cuuhlhourne is a large, bulky and muscular Arrancar. His mannerisms and dress style border on those of a stereotypical drag queen. He has long wavy purple hair, large glowing lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. His Hollow mask is a small tiara with horns. His Arrancar outfit is customized with feminine motifs. In the manga, he is also depicted with a large amount of pubic hair when not released.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, Page 13 Personality Cuuhlhourne believes that beauty is derived from a person's heart and personality, leading the first part of his battle with Yumichika Ayasegawa to be little more than the two shouting insults at each other. He is very vain and flamboyant, believing himself to be the "most beautiful being in all creation" and refers to himself as "princess."Bleach manga; Chapter 321 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Baraggan, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty." Cuuhlhourne has the odd habit of giving his attacks very long names (at one point in the anime, he actually bites his tongue in an attempt to announce one due to its length), believing himself to be talented at naming things. He holds his hair in great regard, only releasing his Zanpakutō when Yumichika ruined it. Despite this, just before his death, he shows respect toward Yumichika for hiding his Zanpakutō's true power even though he was cornered during his fight, something that Baraggan's other five Fracción never gave to their respective opponents. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Cuuhlhourne and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 11-12 After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to each different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants then he'll just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 6-8 He is sent to battle Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 13-15 They start their fight by calling each other ugly and fight hard over it. Eventually they agree that the one who loses will be the ugly one.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 6-10 They then exchange blow after blow with no one gaining an upper hand. In the manga, Charlotte breaks Yumichika's arm in three places after a downward slash with his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 11-17 However, in the anime, he broke Yumichika's arm by punching it. Eventually the Shinigami goads Charlotte to the point where he releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 17-19 As he is being pushed back, Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō in an attempt to gain the upper hand but is unable to do so. The Shinigami is eventually caught and Charlotte uses his strongest move, "Rosa Blanca".Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 7-13 Charlotte explains that Rosa Blanca surrounds them and that no one can see them or feel their spiritual power. Yumichika asks Charlotte to confirm this, to which Charlotte confirms again. Thanking Charlotte, Yumichika then releases his Zanpakutō's true Shikai and traps the Arrancar in its unbreakable ability. Charlotte wonders what's happening and Yumichika explains that the flowers growing from the vines are using Charlotte's spiritual power as food and that upon blooming, the Arrancar will die. Charlotte screams in frustration and falls.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 13-19 Charlotte still alive, asks if that was a Bankai but Yumichika corrects him by stating that it was his Zanpakutō's true power. Yumichika also explains that no one can ever see his Zanpakutō's true nature because of the squad he is in and their attitude to those with Kidō-type Zanpakutō. He says that if Charlotte hadn't used Rosa Blanca, then Yumichika would have never used his full power even if it meant losing (and dying). Cuuhlhourne says that he respects that kind of action, then he dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 1-7 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: He has great physical strength; he broke Yumichika's arm in three places with just a downward slash of his Zanpakutō. In the anime, he broke it with a single punch. Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack: His special unreleased attack. He leaps into the air and then rolls rapidly. It is quite powerful as when it hits the opponent, they go crashing down.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 12-15 Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack: Cuuhlhourne rolls backward onto the pillar and kicks himself off, spinning while announcing the attack's name, and finally culminating with a single horizontal slash with his sword.Bleach anime; Episode 217, These are only seen in the anime. Zanpakutō . When unreleased, it is a large katana with a purple hand and sheath and hilt shaped like a flower with holes in the petals.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 15 *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: . Charlotte holds out his sword in front of him and calls out the command phrase, which releases a cloud of smoke while his blade glows violet and he continues the transformation in a manner not unlike that of a classic "magical girl" transformation scene. The transformation ends in a large burst of violet spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 17-19 In his new released form, Charlotte is dressed in a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads with a short pink cape attached to the back. He has white underwear with extended wings at the hips with a pink flowing mini skirt. He has large white disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists and he wears heeled shoes. He completes the outfit with a tiara with horns. He calls himself a 'princess' in this form.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 2 :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!': He puts his hands in a heart shape and fires an extremely wide, violet Cero which is very difficult to avoid, but Yumichika noted that besides its range, it is not much more than an average Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 7-8 :*'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch': Cuuhlhourne clasps his hands together over his head and slams them into his target. Cuuhlhourne trips over the word "domestic" in the name, which he claims halved the attack's power. :*'Enhanced Speed': His speed increases greatly upon his release. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strength also increases greatly upon his release. thumb|190px|right|Cuuhlhourne's Rosa Blanca. :* : This technique surrounds an area within a massive, dark, thorny bush, from which a large white rose blooms at the very-top of its interior. The bush not only cuts off Cuulhourne and his opponent from view, but also masks their reiatsu, essentially cutting them off from the rest of the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 7-13 Quotes * (To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "You're the one who was screaming about breaking my nose!! That emphasis on physical damage is really pissing me off, you ugly whore!"Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 7 * (To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "You just keep on shouting "ugly, ugly", over and over again. Well, it's always the ugly ones who call other people ugly!"Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 8 * (To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "One so hideous as yourself is incapable of even comprehending this beauty upon seeing it. Yes, that makes sense. Very well. I understand. You are forgiven. It is no sin to have no appreciation for beauty. In fact, I find myself beginning to pity you."Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 6 * (To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "It must be terrible for you, having to live with such dulled senses. As such, to put an end to this suffering that is your life is a fitting task for the one more beautiful than any other, that is, myself." * (To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "A princess always gets her way. If I say that it is over, then it is over."Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 12 * (To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "Not a single soul will stand witness to the moment your life comes to its end. There is no crueller demise for one who values beauty above all, do you not think?"Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 13 References Navigation de:Charlotte Coolhorn es:Charlotte Cuuhlhourne Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros